student_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Amiibo
RARITY CHART: Common- Plenty of stock anywhere. You'll see these guys a lot. Uncommon- Not TOO hard to find, but can be quite a challenge to find. Plenty online, though. SemiRare- Sparse online, you won't see them too much in store. Rare- Very challenging to find, but might happen upon one. Barely seen online. If one is spotted, they get sold out in seconds. NOT discontinued yet. Ultra Rare- Like unicorns, they never exist. Don't even try to find one, cuz u won't skrub Smash U/3DS: Wave 1: ''' Common- Mario, Peach, Kirby Uncommon- Donkey Kong, Link, Pikachu, Samus SemiRare- Yoshi, Fox Rare- Marth (Prediction) Ultra Rare- Villager, Wii Fit Trainer '''Wave 2: Common- Luigi, Zelda Uncommon- Diddy Kong SemiRare- None Rare- C. Falcon (Prediction) Ultra Rare- Pit (Prediction), Little Mac (Prediction) Wave 3: Common- Bowser, Toon Link Uncommon- Sonic, Sheik, Shulk (Prediction), Mega Man SemiRare- None Rare- Ike (Prediction) Ultra Rare- Rosalina, Lucario, King Dedede, Meta Knight (Prediction) Wave 4 (Predictions): Common- Wario, PAC-MAN Uncommon- Charizard SemiRare- Robin, Lucina, Ness Rare- Jigglypuff, Greninja Ultra Rare- None Wave 5 (Predictions): Common- None Uncommon- Olimar, Dr. Mario SemiRare- Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Zero Suit Samus Rare- Palutena Ultra Rare- Dark Pit Splatoon Wave 1 (Predictions): Common- Inkling Girl (single), Inkling Boy (single) Uncommon- None SemiRare- None Rare- Splatoon 3 pack Ultra Rare- None Animal Crossing Cards Wave 1 (Predictions): Common- None Uncommon- None SemiRare- Isabelle Rare- Peanut, Goose Ultra Rare- None Yoshi's Wooly World Wave 1 (Predictions): Common- Green Yoshi Uncommon- Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi SemiRare- None Rare- None Ultra Rare- None Super Mario Wave 1: Common- Peach, Bowser Uncommon- Mario, Luigi SemiRare- Yoshi, Toad, Bundle, Silver Mario (Prediction) Rare- Gold Mario UltraRare- None Super Mario Mario Amiibo.png|Mario Party 10 Bundle w/Mario amiibo IN STOCK Luigi amiibo.png|Luigi amiibo IN STOCK Peach amiibo.png|Peach amiibo IN STOCK mario-amiibo-pack-shot.png|Mario amiibo IN STOCK Bowser .png|Bowser amiibo IN STOCK Yoshi.png|Yoshi amiibo OUT OF STOCK Toad amiibo.png|Toad amiibo OUT OF STOCK gold mario.png|Gold Mario amiibo *In store only Silver.png|Silver Mario amiibo (online only) OUT OF STOCK SSB Shulk amiibo.png|Shulk amiibo OUT OF STOCK tLink amiibo.png|Toon Link amiibo IN STOCK bowser amiibo.png|Bowser amiibo IN STOCK KIRBy amiibo.png|Kirby amiibo IN STOCK Megaman amiibo.png|Megaman amiibo IN STOCK sonic amiibo.png|Sonic amiibo OUT OF STOCK sheik amibo.png|Sheik amiibo IN STOCK zelda amiibo.png|Zelda amiibo IN STOCK mario amiibo.png|Mario amiibo IN STOCK Peach amibo.png|Peach amiibo IN STOCK pikachu amiibo.png|Pikachu amiibo IN STOCK donkey kong amiibo.png|Donkey Kong amiibo IN STOCK Link amiibo.png|Link amiibo IN STOCK DIDDY kong amiibo.png|Diddy Kong amiibo IN STOCK samus amiibo.png|Samus amiibo IN STOCK LUigi amiibo.png|Luigi amiibo IN STOCK yoshi amiibo.png|Yoshi amiibo OUT OF STOCK marth amiibo|Marth amiibo Not available for preorder ike.png|Ike amiibo Not available for preorder smash_bros_bundle_amiibo.jpg|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Bundle with Mario amiibo OUT OF STOCK Meta knight amiibo.png|Meta Knight amiibo Not available for preorder Upcoming Amiibo Ness.png|Ness amiibo OUT OF STOCK robin.png|Robin amiibo OUT OF STOCK poop.png|Lucina amiibo OUT OF STOCK CHERRY.PNG|Charizard amiibo OUT OF STOCK wario.png|Wario amiibo OUT OF STOCK Pacman.png|PAC-MAN amiibo OUT OF STOCK GRENINJA AMIIBo.png|Greninja amiibo PREORDER NOW JIGGLYPUFF.PNG|Jigglypuff amiibo PREORDER NOW 3PAK.png|Splatoon 3 pack OUT OF STOCK inkling girl.png|Inkling girl amiibo PREORDER NOW inkling boy.png|Inkling boy amiibo PREORDER NOW Screenshot at Apr 02 16-59-11.png|Splatoon bundle w/ Inkling Squid Not available for preorder